With the development of biology, research on biological genes has gone deeper and deeper, e.g., into various aspects such as human health, medicine research & development, new plant and animal species and microorganism.
In short, sequencing biological genomes refers to recording a sequence of base pairs composing the chromosome of the organism. Usually the process of measuring a genome of the first sample of a species is referred to as sequencing, while the process of measuring a genome of other sample of the species is referred to as re-sequencing. A breakthrough has been achieved in sequencing and re-sequencing technologies, with various involved costs going increasingly lower. More and more individuals and/or organizations come to realize the significance of genomes, and so far genome data of a large amount of species have been obtained through sequencing/re-sequencing process.
Human genes comprise about 3 billion base pairs; according to existing representation modes, human genomes consist of about 6 billion characters (characters A, G, T and C). Therefore, storing each genome takes up much storage space. When there is a need to store a large amount of genomes or to copy and transmit genomes, there comes up a challenge regarding how to enhance the data storage/data transmission efficiency.